Itachi's Tears
by TheRWBYfanbase
Summary: Itachi isn't alone in a dark, unknown place without his memories.


_Just a short little fun story. Just one chapter. I wrote it a while back, so I hope you enjoy. Check out our other stories "The Rose Petals Bloom" and the new "Rwby Reich"._

* * *

Itachi woke up. It felt like he took a much needed nap, but woke up much later than he actually intended. He expected to be groggy, but he didn't feel such a thing. He didn't feel anything but confusion and cluelessness. Itachi fought to remember his life before he woke up; why was it so difficult? It was as if he was trying to remember what he ate for breakfast yesterday morning. He knew that he ate, but just what was it? Why was he so dumbfounded?

Footsteps echoed throughout the moist cave that he was in. He calmly sat up and brought himself to his feet. He wore what he usually wore, an Uchiha vest over a black shirt, pants with many pockets and pouches, sandals, and his Leaf Village headband that had his signature scrape across the symbol. He didn't see anything in the dark. All he could do was listen to the footsteps echo off the walls that he could not find. He thought that they may be his, had it not been irrythmic. They walked casually and slowly like a predator stalking its' prey. Itachi staggered to find a wall, but ended up finding nothing. He walked with his hands reaching desperately to find something to hold on to. He frustaratedly reached into his kunai pouch and pulled out ten knives, throwing them all in different directions all around him in a swift, singular motion. They flew out of Itachi's hand and soared in a straight path. With Itachi's great skill, each one would fly approximately 250 yards without losing their direction. The Uchiha listened expectedly as he heard each kunai soar softly throughout the dark...he heard distant pings as the knives each hit the ground. The footsteps continued.

Fed up with waiting, Itachi broke his silence.

"Whoever is walking should reveal themselves. I will lose bits and pieces of my temper if you don't. So please. Confront me."

The footsteps suddenly haulted. The echoes of walking were replaced by a slight chuckle that died off as quickly as it arose. Itachi listened for what the mysterious person would do next. All of a sudden, Itachi felt the person leap at him, whooshing through the air at an incredibly quick speed. Itachi threw kunai at the attacker,but the attempt failed, and suddenly the attacker was not but ten feet away.

Because of the darkness, Itachi was unable to use any of his Sharingan genjutsu to trap the enemy in. He reached inside one of his pouches and withdrew a flash bomb with the hopes of being able to make eye contact with the attacker. He threw the object at the ground in front of the person, awaiting to see the persons eyes. It erupted in a brilliantly vibrant light, brightening a large portion of the battlefield. He noticed that the only thing that became visible was a bleak grey ground that just stretched and stretched and streched for as far as he could see.

In a snap of rememberance, Itachi was surprised that he actually could see clearly. After years of using the Mangekyo Sharingan, his eye sight was gradually reduced the mere blurs. He could now see more clearly than he had in many years.

After his observation, he also noticed that the attacker was not in front of him. His head whipped forward as the man kicked him swiftly. Itachi whipped quickly around to meet his attackers gaze, but he vanished once again. He was almost instantly behind Itachi again, whipping his knee forward with the intent of meeting his spine. Itachi instictively reached behind his back, blocking the attack and giving him a position to propel himself away from the enemy.

Itachi landed and instantly flew himself at the attacker, who had repressed the light with some kind of clothing. While airbourne, Itachi kicked the man's chest with his heel hard, then spinning around to make contact with his head, which was blocked by his forearm. The attacker fled back a couple of feet, keeping distance from his target. As he fled, Itachi strategically threw five flash bombs in areas that could not be avoided by the person despite his efforts to avoid the light. They all went off simulataneously, revealing a shirtless ninja with wrapping around his entire face. Itachi cursed that his genjutsu would be pointless. Tsukoyomi couldn't be used any longer. He didn't want to kill the person, he was vital to find out where he was and why.

Itachi stood by patiently and alertly, waiting for the man in the wrapped face to move again. Minutes passed and the only thing that could be heard was very very faint breathing being shared between the two skilled ninja. Curiosity was coursing throughout his mind. Itachi wasn't aware of his surroundings. He hadn't fought in such blindness and confusion. What could be the reason for all of this? While keeping conscienceness of the attacker, he began to try to remember everything once more. He thought simply of what he was last doing. Not even that could be brought to light. He couldn't be trapped in a genjutsu because such a trick could be seen by Itachi's skilled eyes. This was reality, but just because it was so doesn't mean that it could easily be understood. Itachi, for the first time in a while, was completely clueless.

"Do you even know who I am? Most people who do wouldn't openly attack me. So, before you continue, where am I?" Itachi asked dully. There was a soft sigh coming from the man. Itachi sighed back, turned his foot, and blasted off towards the person in the dark. He fought blindingly quick, at a pace that even the most skilled of ninja couldn't match. Itachi fought without batting an eye. He fought with his senses, hearing and feeling the change of air flow with every attack and movement being presented by the enemy. Itachi continually landed more and more blows upon the enemy's bare chest and bandaged face, then jumped off of the persons chest to gain distance between the two. The Uchiha swiftly made hand signs, faster than half of a second, and used his family's famous technique, the fire ball jutsu. This would not only cause a fatal blow to his enemy, but also shed some light upon the darkness in which he fought blindly. Flames erupted out of Itachi's mouth and spread across a large distance, catching the person in his intended path.

Itachi walked carefully in the direction of the flame-engulfed person. As he walked on the fire-lit ground, he began to observe the person closer. He first noticed that the body itself wasn't burned, only the clothing was alight. He had very pale skin that looked very feeble. His hair was jet black and very long, unheld by any kind of tie or band. The bandages started to burn off of his face, disintegrating into ash. Itachi beat the persons pants to extinguish the flames, which barely showed any signs of damage. Itachi kneeled next to the body and was surprised to see that it was the body of a child, no older than fifteen.

The persons bandages were still half there, revealing only a coughing smile upon a young face. "You won. Kind of went as I expected, I guess. You didn't disappoint," the person said coarsely. "I didn't think that you would even show up here. Why the hell would you be here? Hm," he laughed with a wince of pain.

"Speaking of which," Itachi spoke, "where are we? I'm afraid I didn't get to hear the answer to that question earlier."

" That doesn't matter right now. I've been here for a while. Well maybe not this exact spot, but when I heard that you were coming I wanted to see the great Itachi Uchiha. 'The guy that killed his entire clan'. I don't know if I could ever be able to do that. That must take a lot of heart."

Itachi forgot about that. His body quivered when he was reminded of what he did, despite it being necessary. Flashes of his parents deaths flashed through his head and his emotions began to stir, but he didn't show anything on his stern face. "Heart is a funny thing to call that. Usually people would call that evil or cold bloodedness."

"Well if that's what you want to call it then so be it." Itachi frowned. The person was smirking. The bandages slowly started to reveal more of his face. "Well anyways. I've been wanting to fight you for some time. You've created quite a reputation for yourself. Your Mangekyo Sharingan are probably the most feared eyes known to man. It's a shame you couldn't use the entirety of them on me. Black flames wouldn't do a whole lot of good in the dark, and its kind of difficult to look me in the eyes." He chuckled more and more.

Itachi ripped the bandages from his nose to his forehead off, revealing the entirety of his face. Itachi stared gapingly into the eyeless face of the dark haired child laying on the floor. "Itachi, stop looking so dumbfounded. You look ridiculous. It's the same face you made the last time we were together." Itachi's eyes started to fill with tears as he gazed at his best friend, holding the face that he hadn't seen in so many long years. Tears dripped down onto Shisui's smiling face.

Itachi then was bombarded by the memories that he had momentarily forgotten. Everything flooded back to him at once. He remembered fighting Sasuke...he remembered the look of shock on his younger brothers face as he collapsed in front of him...dead.

"So that's where I am," Itachi sputtered through his tears. "I knew it was going to happen eventually."

"I'm sorry that it happened so early, Itachi. I really am. You deserved many more years of life. But everything happens for a reason. Sasuke must've gotten really strong, huh?"

Itachi smiled through his rare, glistening tears. "Yeah. He really did. You would be surprised... I missed you, Shisui. I have forever been scarred by your death, but I know that what you did had purpose. You died humbly."

"Yeah, it was nothing," Shisui smirked slyly. "You're welcome, by the way, for those eyes. You would've been plain old Itachi without them. It's pretty crazy huh?" Itachi replied with a slight smile, showing a great amount of pain in his eyes. "Itachi...I'm sorry to hear that you had to...well you know. I don't know if you've accepted it or what, but you have to understand that if the others understood why you did it, they would've died again. They loved the village just as much as you did, friend. You did the right thing, and sometimes even the right thing is more painful than the opposite. I can see your heart. I might not have eyes, but I can see that you have love that is so great that it outshines all of the evil in the world. You knew what was right up to the very end, and that is something special. You have the biggest heart that I've ever seen.

"You and I are brothers, Itachi. I missed you more than I could bear. I missed being with you. I missed sparring you, even though you were better than me, and yes I admit even that. When you kicked me in the face earlier, I almost started to cry," Shisui joked. His smile faded away until his lips quivered. "Itachi...friend...I'll always love you. I'm sorry that we didn't get to see each other for very long, but what can you do?" Shisui felt his best friends face and laughed softly. "You've really gotta stop making those faces, Itachi. It's embarrassing. I really wish I didn't have to go," Shisui's face crumpled to where his face wrinkled, causing the beads of tears flowing from his eyes to go in different paths. "I don't want to..." Shisui became even more pale than before then turned into an ashy gray. Itachi screamed for him to stop and to come back, but Shisui's body did not listen. His body sunk lower and lower into the ground,Itachi's hands holding on the whole time. The body diverged completely into the ground, leaving Itachi alone on the cold floor. Itachi's tears fell onto the spot in which Shisui's body once lay. Itachi slowly got to his feet, his head tilted up to the dark sky. The fire from his jutsu had now gone, leaving him in total darkness once more. Itachi wiped the tears from his eyes, which had now become bloodshot and swolen. He breathed in a heavy breath, trying to control his breathing. "Until we meet again, old friend." A light appeared from behind Itachi, a light that appeared to be from a doorway. Itachi turned around and squinted at the brightness . He began to walk down the lit path that the door created, leaving behind a trail of tears.


End file.
